idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
THE IDOLM@STER SideM
THE iDOLM@STER: SideM (アイドルマスター サイドエム Aidorumasutaa Saido Emu) is a social media mobile game that features the idols of 315 Production. The game was announced on February 23, 2014 at the THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 event. While the game initially began it's run on February 28, 2014, the severs displayed serious issues and the game was placed on maintenance. The game was revamped and was once again available to play on July 14, 2014 on the Mobage platform. On April 23, 2015, the game received an Android app and on May 1, 2015 the iOS app launched. __TOC__ Story THE iDOLM@STER: SideM is a free to play idol raising card game where the player takes up the role of Producer at 315 Production, a new entertainment agency, where they produce male idols who held previous jobs. Business The core gameplay revolves around doing different jobs such as appearing on television programs or other jobs around Japan. By performing Business, players earn money and fans. In order to perform jobs, the player needs Stamina, the in-game energy. Players can choose from eight different locations with each one having four stages and each stage having five levels. While performing business, various events such as Lives or Audition Battles will occur. Lives In order to complete a Live event, the player's team needs to fill up a certain amount of Crowd Voltage, which changes depending on the cards are on the player's team. To fill up the Crowd Voltage, the player chooses how much Appeal Points to spend in increments of 20, 40, 60, 80, and 100 Appeal Points, and the Voltage bar will fill up with how many Appeal Points the player spent. If the player is short on Appeal Points, items such as Appeal Bars can refill your Appeal Points or the player can use Participation Requests which are sent to coworkers, teammates, and other Producers. Audition Battles For an Audition Battles, players will compete with one another in a Vocal, Dance, or Visual Battle. The type of battle is chosen randomly, and the player chooses a team that is best suited for that battle. After both players have picked their teams, the cards will go up against one another. The winner is decided by whoever's cards win three times. Events :For a list of events within the game, visit here. Events are limited-time occurrences that allow players to gain exclusive cards, along with other rewards. Each event follows a general theme, and coincides with the Limited Gacha. Live Events Live Events follows the same route as normal Business, however special event-related conversations will be shown from time to time Marathon Events Bingo Events Team Events Gachas :For a list of gachas within the game, visit here. Aside from gaining cards from events and promotions, players can also get new cards from gachas. There are four types of gacha: Limited Gachas, Contest Gachas, Ticket Gachas, and Point Gachas. Limited Gachas Limited Gachas only last for a short amount of time, and generally follow the same theme as the current event. Contest Gachas Ticket Gacha Point Gachas Cards :For a list of cards within the game, visit here. Characters The idols are divided in three attributes: Physical, Intelligent, and Mental. New Idol Discovery Audition :For more information, visit New Idol Discovery Audition The New Idol Discovery Audition (新ｱｲﾄﾞﾙ発掘ｵｰﾃﾞｨｼｮﾝ Shin Aidoru Hakkutsu Oodishon) was a event that began in August of 2015 that would allow players to vote for new characters to become a unit. Nine new characters were introduced, each with their own resume, and two review rounds occurred in December of 2015. The results were announced in January of 2016, with the winners being Amehiko Kuzunoha, Chris Koron, and Sora Kitamura, who formed the unit Legenders. Category:SideM Category:Mobile Games Category:2nd Vision (2010-2014)